


The only way

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Bloat, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Immobility, Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, fat furs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat had finally made it to his goal of being so big that he couldn't even move. But he still wants to grow bigger and there has to be another way of getting fatter. Thankfully Winston knows just what to do.





	The only way

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vore day! probably my only vore fic too

Wanted to write a lil something for Vore day including supreme Winston and supreme Junkrat. My first time writing vore so yeah sorry if it’s bad hehe

—————————

By now it has been months and thanks to Junkrats nonstop eating, handsy boyfriend, and a chunky monkey, He has reached the logical conclusion. Past it really, looking round and supreme, nothing but belly as it lifted him off of the ground.

Junkrat outgrew almost every room in the Overwatch base so Winston was more than happy to have him in his living space. Junkrat had been doing an excellent job growing along side his huge friend. Reaper had been on missions that day, but soon enough he wouldn’t be able too, Junkrat was really starting to rub off on Reaper.

So for now Grodd tended to them, getting them food and and drinks and hosing them down when the ac broke. It never really helped though as they’d start sweating almost right after.

Still Junkrat was very happy with the weight he was at. When he first went supreme, Junkrat had trouble getting used to being at such a size. Then he really started to enjoy it. Junkrat became addicted to taking up more space and growing. The only thoughts that ran through his head were when the next meal was. Obviously nothing fit him anymore so he was nude, but his belly was a good distraction, and it always left Junkrat a little horny too.

The two were just eating now, inhaling countless burgers and chilli cheese dogs. Junkrat couldn’t help but just stare in awe at the gorilla that was way bigger than him. Junkrat still had to look up to talk to Winston. It had to be much more than food that got him to be so big, something very filling.

“Hey Winny” Junkrat said between bites of some fries, “there has to be another way other than just eating a bunch to get that big. Is there?” Junkrat asked, looking up at the huge blob, feeling his fuzzy belly press against his smaller but still huge gut.

Winston swallowed his burger and thought for a moment, “Yeah. There was a point where I was just stuck at the same size. No matter how much I ate I never seemed to grow any bigger. Then Grodd found a way, and it worked really well.” Winston explained.

“Well go on! Tell me!” Junkrat said, wanting to know how Winston grew so big.

“You sure you wanna know? This is if you really wanna get to my size.” Winston warned.

“Mate I’m already this big, there’s no goin back for me” Junkrat huffed, grabbing a roll of just now a small part of his big belly.

“Okay. There are some people out there that are very willing to be eaten. Grodd will take them, enemy’s of Overwatch, or really just anyone bad. Then I eat them whole. Humans are very filling you know.” Winston admitted.

“I mean, if that’s what it takes to get bigger. I don’t blame ya. You think I can try?” Junkrat asked. Curious about how all of this worked.

“Yeah, Grodd keeps em well fed down in the basement and all tied up, making sure to numb them so they don’t feel anything while they digest in my gut. Are you sure you wanna try one?” Winston asked.

Junkrat nodded, willing to do anything to get bigger, besides, it was the only thing he could do at this point. He watched as Winston called over a Grodd and told him to bring them out.

Suddenly a Machine was brought into the room. It was designed by Winston and Grodd and it was a claw that lifted the victim and fed it to Winston, only know Junkrat would be fed as well.

Junkrat had to watch Winston eat the first one, staring as the claw lowered the guy, struggling to break free, lower into Winston’s mouth, which opened incredibly wide. Could Junkrat even open it that far?

Winston finished swallowing his first human, you could just barely see the kicks and squirms as Winston’s belly was far too big for you to see the movement inside.

“*BURRRAAAP!*” Winston belched, patting the top of his gut with his squishy hand, “you gotta eat a lot. If you wanna grow, eat out of your comfort zone. It may be rough at first but you’ll get the hang of it” Winston reassured.

Another machine was brought into the room, a back up. Junkrat watched a bit nervously as the claw grabbed his next meal. The only thing Junkrat could do was prepare his jaw as it started to lower. He closed his eye and opened his mouth as big as he possibly could, allowing the poor guy to be dropped down Junkrats throat and into his large stomach.

At first Junkrat held out his hands on his belly and wheezed, the movement in his stomach was making him feel a little bit sick. Only feeling a slight kick here and there. It was nearly impossible to see it anyways.

“Good job!” Winston congratulated, he would’ve pat his tubby friend on the shoulder, but his huge belly lifted him so far up that he couldn’t reach.

“Thanks” Junkrat huffed, massaging his overstretched jaw, he’d certainly have to get used to this.

Then more people were lifted up by the claw and lowered down to Winston’s and Junkrat’s stomach, each getting heavier than the last. Junkrat felt his body slowly swell up more, starting to enjoy the feeling of his meal kicking around in his filling stomach.

“I can’t believe Jamie would agree to something like this” Grodd said, watching as Junkrat happily indulge himself.

“Isn’t it great?! He wants to be just like me!” Winston grinned, happy that someone would actually aspire to be at his size, “he’s doing real well”.

Junkrat had now reached a new level of gluttony, being so large and heavy that he had to actually start eating people to fatten up more! It was a long time ago that Junkrat accepted the fact that he’d never stop, he’d continue to grow and live with being so big.

For hours, Junkrat was stuffed with tons of people, his stomach was filled with his food squirming and sloshing around. No one could hear them in his fat belly. Which was really looking rounder and fat already. Junkrat was starting to feel full, sweat glistened over his entire body.

Junkrat was completely full, but he desperately wanted to get bigger. He needed to get bigger. It what he was best at. Winston was having no problem at all, no surprise there seeing as how his gigantic stomach could hold a lot.

The more Junkrat ate, the more he felt himself rising off the floor. Feeling his gut press into Winston’s. The feeling inside home did make him feel incredibly horny. It was too bad that he’d have to wait for Reaper to return if he wanted to pleasure himself.

Eventually the last two people were sent down to Junkrat’s and Winston’s stomachs, the last place they’d ever be, digesting and would help them grow beyond their wildest beliefs.

“*wheeze* t-too much” Junkrat gasped, rubbing his belly, which felt stretched to its absolute limit.

“Good! That’s *hiccup* *grunt* what was supposed to happen. You’ll be my size in *groan* no time!” Winston said, smiling down at the full Junker.

Junkrat smiled, being his idols size was a possibility now, he would love being that size. Just a big blob, ready to pop! Not to mention that Reaper would do it too. He wiped the drool that was dribbling from the side of his mouth.

It was inevitable that Junkrat would grow that size, he just wanted to speed up the process. Even if that meant eating people. He had no control and loved it.

——————————

Man I’m in the supreme Chunkrat mood now


End file.
